gameboyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Game Boy System Colors and Variations
This page consists of colored cases and variations for all Game Boy systems in the Game Boy line. Game Boy/Play it Loud! Series (DMG-01) Normal Colors (A.K.A. Basic Colors) * Off-White (First Game Boy color shell of the original Game Boy, and all of the Game Boy line systems) (1989) Play it Loud! Series * Red (1995) * Black (1995) * Clear (Transparent, 1995) * Green (1995) * Yellow (1995) * White (1995, Japan only) * Blue (1995, Europe only) Limited Edition Variants (A.K.A. Special Edition Variants) * Red with Manchester United logo (United Kingdom only) * Red with EB logo on it (UK EB Games - Sold with Killer Instinct, limited to 350 systems) * Black with Wario logo (UK - Contest Prize on Ghost Train show 1989 - 1991)* * Black with Fiat in the bottom-left (Won in contest) * Hot pink with Kirby logo (UK - Nintendo magazine contest - 1994) * Pink with heart logo (Won in a gameshow) * Off-white with Toyota logo (JP - Toyota car purchase - 1992) * Off-white with Hyundai logo (Korea) * Off-white with Altus Newing logo * Off-white with Milka cow logo * Off-white with Planet Hollywood logo * Off-white with Santa Clara Division logo * Off-white with Vivitar PMA Atlanta '93 in the bottom-left * Off-white with Kirin Beverage in the bottom-left * Off-white with Iveco Truck Ford with Commercial Motor in the bottom-left (Won in contest - 1991) * Off-white with Bee Ind logo * Off-white with JAL logo Gallery Gameboy.jpg|Off-White Game Boy Play it loud.gif|Red Play it Loud! Series Game Boy Database-hardware-gameboypil01.jpg|Black Play it Loud! Series Game Boy GameboyClear.jpg|Clear (Transparent) Play it Loud! Series Game Boy Oldgreen.gif|Green Play it Loud! Series Game Boy Oldyellow.gif|Yellow Play it Loud! Series Game Boy White Game Boy Play It Loud.jpg|White Play it Loud! Series Game Boy (Released only in Japan and United Kingdom) Blue Game Boy Play It Loud.jpg|Blue Play it Loud! Series Game Boy (Released only in Europe) -images-Nintendo-Gameboy-gameboy-manunited-uk-1-sml.jpg|A limited edition Red Play it Loud! Series Game Boy with Manchester United logo on it (Released only in the United Kingdom) Original_Game_Boy_Red_Electronic_Boutique.jpg|A Red Game Boy with the EB logo on it (Released in United Kingdom) gbwario.jpg|A Special Edition Black Game Boy with Wario logo (United Kingdom - Contest Prize on Ghost Train show 1989 - '91) Original_Game_Boy_Fiat.png|A black Game Boy with the logo of FIAT on it Original_Game_Boy_Pink_with_Kirby|A Hot pink Game Boy with Kirby logo (Released in United Kingdom at the Nintendo magazine contest in 1994) XlgUGyw.jpg|A Pink Game Boy with heart logo on it (Which was won in a gameshow) Original_Game_Boy_Toyota_logo.png|A Game Boy with a Toyota logo on it Original_Game_Boy_Comboy.jpg|A Game Boy Comboy with Hyundai written on it (Released in South Korea) Original_Game_Boy_Altus_Newing.jpg|A White Game Boy with an Altus Newing logo on it Original_Game_Boy_Milka_cow_logo.jpg|A Game Boy with a Milka Cow on it planet-hw-gb1.jpg|A Game Boy with a Planet Hollywood logo on it Game_Boy_Original_Santa_Clara.png|A Game Boy with the Santa Clara Divison logo on it Game_Boy_Original_Vivitar_PMA_93_Atlanta.png|A Game Boy with a Vivitar PMA 93 Atlanta logo on it Game_Boy_Original_Kirin_Beverage.png|A Game Boy with a Kirin Beverage logo written on the bottom left of the Game Boy Game_Boy_Original_Iveco_Ford_Truck.jpg|A Game Boy with the Iveco Ford Truck on it and Commerical Motor written on the bottom left of the Game Boy Game_Boy_Original_Bee_Ind.png|A Game Boy with a Bee Ind printed on the bottom left of the Game Boy Game_Boy_Original_JAL.png|A Game Boy with a JAL logo on it Trivia * Despite the Game Boy with the Altus Newing logo being an off-white shell, the Game Boy with the Altus Newing logo is actually the same as the white Play it Loud! Series Game Boy with the Altus Newing logo on it. Game Boy Pocket (MGB-001) Normal Colors (A.K.A. Basic Colors) *Silver (1996) *Red (1996) *Black (1996) *Clear (1996) *Green (1996) *Yellow (1996) *Blue (1996) *Pink (1996, Japan only) *Clear Purple (1996, Japan only) Limited Edition Colors *Ice Blue (1997) (Some boxes were packed with Zelda) *Extreme Green (1997) *Emerald Green (1998) (Toys R Us JP) *Clear (Ice) blue (1996) (Toys R Us JP) *Silver w/ grey border (US, 1996) *Silver w/ black border (US, 1997) *Gold (Packaged with Donkey Kong Land) (EU, AUS) *Blue/Yellow (1997) blue front/yellow back. 'Swedish Limited Edition' with certificate, 3000ex made *Off-white (Patterned to the original Game Boy including the purple buttons) Special Edition Variations *Nintendo Power 100th Issue Edition - gold w/ logo | This was available for purchase by the Nintendo Power adverts or by winning their 100th issue contest (1997) *Famitsu Limited Edition - clear (Japan, 1997) *ANA - clear blue w/ logo (Japan, 1997) *Atlus - white w/ light blue border (Japan, 1997) *Seibu Lions - blue w/ logo (Japan, 1997) *Hello Kitty/Uranai Party - pink w/ artwork (Japan, 1997) *Tamagotchi - Pink (Japan, 11/7/1997) *Thomas & Betts - blue w/ logo (Belgium) *Toyota - clear w/ logowhen? *V Drink - green w/ logo (Australia) *Imagineer Glow-In-Dark - light green glowing in dark - Prize in Imagineers Multi Racing Championship N64 Contest - 2000pcs made (Japan, 1996) Gallery 150px-Gameboy Pocket.jpg Red.gif 150px-Game-Boy-Pocket-Black.jpg Game_Boy_Pocket_Clear.jpg Game boy pocket.png Yellow.gif GB Pocket.jpg Game_Boy_Pocket_Pink.jpg $T2eC16VHJFoFH5Lhtv9fBR+mIBm5r!~~60 12.JPG Game Boy Light (MGB-101, Japan only) *Silver (1998) *Gold (1998) Limited Edition Colors *Toys 'R' Us - Clear Yellow (Translucent Yellow, 1998) Special Edition Variations *Astro Boy - Clear (Transparent) with artwork (1998) *Osamu Tezuka - Red with artwork (1998) *Famitsu F02 Event Version - Clear blue with white border (1998) *Famitsu F02 Mail Order Version - Clear blue with white border (1998) *Pokémon Center Tokyo - Yellow with logo and artwork (1998) * The Japanese Game Boy Light in Gold and Silver system are similar to the Gold and Silver Game Boy Pocket systems, however unlike the Game Boy Pocket, the Game Boy Light has a built in light that the light can be turned on or off. It also has different battery cover.